Teru Kurebayashi/Gallery
Manga teru takeda.jpg|"I want to see you again, Takeda-san." chapter 22 cover.png|Teru and Riko Onizuka teru akira kiss.jpg|Akira Midorikawa kisses Teru teru nosebleed.jpg|Teru's nosebleed chinese teru.jpg|Chinese Teru Teru kurosaki grass.jpg|Teru and Tasuku Kurosaki lying on the grass going to school together.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki going to school teru cake.jpg|Teru eating cake teru cooking.jpg|Teru's cooking not letting your hand go.jpg|"I'm not going to let go of your hand." almost kiss.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki almost kissing Teru on the goukon.jpg|Teru going to a goukon teru smiling.jpg|Teru's smile teru is blushing.jpg|Teru's blushing teru hot neck.jpg|Teru's hot neck kurosaki teru neck kiss.jpg|Teru holding up Kurosaki teru kurosaki hug.jpg|Kurosaki hugging Teru fell in love.jpg|"I already fell in love with you... a long time ago." are you daisy.jpg|"Are you Daisy?" are you daisy wrong stupid.jpg|"Wrong, Stu-pid." teru happy about daisy.jpg|Teru is happy about receiving message from Daisy. Close to kiss.jpg|Close enough for a kiss. Shooting face.png|Kurosaki and Teru's shooting face. :< Teru goukon necklace.jpg|Teru's goukon necklace. teru and haru.jpg|Teru arguing with Haruka Sawaguchi. teru and haruka.jpg|Teru and Haruka Teru and rena.jpg|Rena Ichinose hugs Teru Teru haruka and rena.jpg|Teru, Rena and Haruka at the hospital Haruka teru.jpg|Haruka covers Teru's eyes Haruka and teru.jpg|Teru and Haruka discussing the "almost kiss" situation with Kurosaki Haru and teru.jpg|Haruka talks about Kurosaki, while Teru is overwhelmed sad teru.jpg|Sad Teru Teru watching kurosaki sleep.jpg|Teru is watching how cute Kurosaki is sleeping that girl is waiting too.jpg|"That girl is waiting too." Jump to me.jpg|"If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting time after time." Kiyoshi and teru.jpg|Teru and Kiyoshi Hasegawa Teru punches kiyoshi.jpg|Teru punches Kiyoshi acting weird.jpg|"You're acting weird." hilarious surprise.jpg|Kiyoshi accidentally cuts Teru's skirt and Kurosaki gets a subsequent nosebleed Teru and kiyoshi.jpg|Teru and Kiyoshi talking Rena teru kiyoshi height.jpg|Teru, Kiyoshi and Rena's height. Teru haru rena.jpg|Teru, Haruka and Rena trying out cakes. teru tasuku hug.jpg|Kurosaki hugs Teru teru arai.jpg|Tetsuya Arai and Teru teru punches kiyoshi.png|Teru punches Kiyoshi yoshi encouraging teru.png|Yoshi encouraging Teru Group of friends.png|Yoshi, Ken, Haruka, Kiyoshi and Teru. teru feels danger.png|Teru feels danger teru punched the wrong person.jpg|Teru punched the wrong person Akira found teru.jpg|Akira found Teru long cherished dream rejected.jpg|Say "AAAAHHH!" <3 Chapter 42 cover.png|Teru and Kurosaki holding hands. Kindness of others.jpg|"I just don't want to take for granted the kindness of that person who helps me." teru kimono.jpg|Teru in a kimono Closed heart.jpg|Teru in depression ice cream thief.jpg|Kurasaki is eating Teru's ice-cream waking up surprised.jpg|Kurosaki is sleeping next to Teru together under rain.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki under the rain what are you hiding.jpg|"What are you hiding from me?" listening to music.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki in the winter teru entangled.JPG|Teru in a net of love, regret and secrets treating kurosaki's fever.jpg|Teru treats Kurosaki's fever introduction.JPG|Teru's first appearance in the manga better not fall for him.jpg|"You'd better not fall for him. He's a very cruel man." teru brushing her teeth.jpg|Teru brushing her teeth comforting teru - chp 14.jpg|Kurosaki holds Teru teru blushing.jpg|Teru blushing teru with makeup.jpg|Teru with make-up teru and nail polish.jpg|Teru with nail-polish teru length.jpg|Teru's full view Teru close up.jpg|Teru's gentle smile teru daisy fight.jpg|Teru with a daisy and "FIGHT" arm teru sleeping and reading.jpg|Teru sleeping while reading peaceful teru.jpg|Peaceful Teru hearing the voice of daisy.png|Teru and Rena hearing the voice of Daisy. being good to me.jpg|"Thank you for always being so good to me." reaction to getting cpr.jpg|Teru just learned about how Kurosaki gave her CPR daisy as a simple memory.jpg|"I hope she can look back at Daisy as a simple memory." teru woof.jpg|"Woof"! Teru thoughtful.png|Teru at school everything about you.jpg|"I will just learn to love everything about you." if i were daisy.jpg|"What would you do if I were Daisy?" right behind you.jpg|"I'm behind you right now." the person i like.jpg|"Then I'll just tell you about the person I like." serious and silly duo.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki acting serious blushing teru.jpg|Teru is blushing because Kurosaki touched her cheek scary teru.png|Teru's scary face Colored Smoking daisy.PNG| dengeki daisy duo.jpg unmarked betsucomi.png volume 2 unmarked.png|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 2 cover unmarked Unmarked03.PNG|Teru and Kurosaki, volume 3 cover unmarked Unmarked07.PNG|Teru and Kurosaki, volume 7 unmarked Volume 5 unmarked.png|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 5 unmarked Volume 6 unmarked.PNG|Teru and Kurosaki, volume 6 unmarked volume 8 unmarked.jpg|Teru, Kurosaki and Soichiro, volume 8 cover, unmarked. Betsucomi calendar 2010.jpg|Dengeki Daisy Calendar 2010. Dengekidaisy01 cvr.jpg|Dengeki Daisy Volume 1 cover betsucomi 2008 calendar.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru under the rain. Teru summer beach.jpg|Teru in swimsuit. teru kurosaki summer.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki in the summer. betsucomi nov 2010.jpg Volume 12 unmarked.PNG|Volume 12 cover, unmarked. teru.png|Colorful Teru with a daisy. volume 9 unmarked.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki, volume 09 cover unmarked. volume 11 unmarked.png|Teru, volume 11 cover unmarked. Volume 14 unmarked.png|Teru, volume 14 cover unmarked chapter 12 colour.jpg betsucomi june 2008.jpg betsucomi feb 2009.jpg betsucomi sept 2009.jpg Betsucomi apr 2013.png| chapter 16 colour.jpg chapter 24 colour.jpg chapter 26 colour.jpg Chapter 27 colourspread.png chapter 33 colour.jpg betsucomi march 2010.jpg dengeki kurosaki and teru.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki with daisies. Christmas.png|Christmas with Teru and Kurosaki umbrella.png| Dengeki daisy 62 cover colour.png| On Article Fan Art Shoutelle youtube mmv.jpg|Screenshot from Shout Elle's MMV Colouring just-2random deviantart.jpg Coloured nasshi deviantart.jpg| nasshi deviantart colouring.jpg|"Why would you bring this girl so close to me?" fflightningxiii deviantart colouring.jpg skuttywan deviantart colouring.jpg Colouring fflightningxiii deviantart.jpg ikukihiko deviantart colouring.jpg Colouring strongerthanyouknow deviantart.jpg|Teru's smile. Fan colouring. The Fourth Man by NickyNomNom.jpg Kurosaki Blushes Colored by i hEaRt RaN cHaN.jpg|An opening TeruxKurosaki by Babu chan.jpg Teru and Kurosaki by Siscoh.jpg|Almost Kiss Teru chibi colored by kyobari.jpg|Teru chibi Lovers_in_Fall___Dengeki_Daisy_by_OtakuRi.jpg Err____Dengeki_Daisy_by_fflightningxiii.jpg time after time coloured banner.jpg|Cyndi Lauper - Time After Time: "If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting time after time." (Colourist unknown) chp 1 fan colouring.jpg|"I just don't want to take for granted the kindness of that person who helps me." Fan colouring. Dengeki duo colour montage.png| Category:Galleries